


Stained

by HeartoftheNight



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartoftheNight/pseuds/HeartoftheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne was eight when he first picked up a gun. A drabble about young!Jayne and how he became the merc we either love or love to hate. T for adultish themes.  Crossposted at LJ and FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to write a nice long and involved piece about Jayne's background. How he became who is when he appears in the series and the films and this came out. Wasn't usable for that story because I rewrote it entirely, but I still liked this. So here it is. An alternate idea of how Jayne got started in life.

Jayne was eight when he first picked up a gun. Weren't the first time he saw one and weren't the first time he touched one. His pa made a livin' by 'em so it stood to reason he'd seen them plenty and touched them when his parents weren't lookin' 'cause his pa would cuff him upside the head if he ever. All that had been there since he'd been born.

Jayne was eight when he first picked up a gun and aimed it at another person. This one wasn't wooden and it wasn't a play war with Chun from down the street. It was solid metal, big and heavy in his hands and his arms ached when he pointed it at the man makin' his mama scream. The man didn't notice the little tow headed boy until the hammer clicked. Took notice right quick then, though he sneered as he dropped his mama's panties on the floor. Didn't take him long to walk over and knock the gun out of Jayne's trembling hands. Long enough though for his mama to fetch a knife from the kitchen and have the man falling in front of him, gasping and bleeding his life into the bedroom carpet.

Jayne was eight when he first picked up a gun and aimed it another person and saw them die. He hadn't pulled the trigger, but he saw blood pumping from a body and the light going out in their eyes. He saw a life taken, however just it might've been and knew he was as stained by that blood as the carpet was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first drabble like piece that I ever wrote.


End file.
